You Don't Think I Miss Him Too?
by AMillionYearsAgo
Summary: What does Scully do when she misses her son? What does Mulder do when he doesn't wanna miss her?


Disclaimer: I do not own the x-files. Or the song..forget who sings it.but it's called goodbye to you.  
  
A/N: Takes place after the whole show. They are on the run (duh).  
  
(Song fic..wow so unlike me...)  
  
-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/  
  
Of all the things I believed in I just wanna get it over with  
  
-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/  
  
Scully and Mulder had been living together for a while now. Three years to be exact. But lately things hadn't been going well. Scully missed her family, and she wanted more than anything to get married, but they couldn't. You see they were stuck in the states, and had to lay low. By the time they got to the border they had people looking for them to leave.  
  
-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/  
  
tears form behind my eyes but I do not cry coutin' the days that pass me by  
  
-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/  
  
Mulder could tell something was different. They hadn't done anything together really for a week now. Not even just going out to breakfast like they used to every Sunday morning. They hadn't even so much as kissed.  
  
-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/  
  
I've been searching deep down in my soul Words that I'm hearin' are starting to get old  
  
-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/  
  
Then one morning Scully just acts like nothing happen. She kisses me good morning, we go out for Sunday breakfast, we come home and we kiss and watch TV and she puts her head on my shoulder. We make love and fall asleep in each others arms, just like nothing happen. -*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/  
  
Feels like I'm starting all over again The last three years were just pretend  
  
-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/  
  
But then I woke up, expecting to see Scully next to me, and hold her, and just be..us. But she wasn't there, her closet was empty, all her stuff was gone. She just left.  
  
-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/  
  
And I say goodbye to you Good bye to everything I thought I knew You were the one I loved The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
  
-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/  
  
I left him... I missed my family, I missed my son. We did find him, we left him with my mother sortly after because we realized he was still in danger with us. But his parents...they hit him. So we got a tip from someone that if we left him with a relative and got Mulder as far from that relative as possible, it might work. So we did, and I went with him. I loved him....I still do. That's why it was so hard.  
  
-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/  
  
I used to get lost in your eyes and it seems that I cant live a day without you  
  
-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/  
  
I had to use the emotional walls again. I hadn't used them in three years. I didn't need to. But I just got up in the middle of the night and packed. I cried the whole time, seems my walls weren't strong enough to hide love, not anymore.  
  
-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/  
  
close my eyes and you case my thoughts away to a place where I am blinded by the light but it's not right  
  
-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/  
  
I couldn't look back at him. I knew if I did I would stay. So I just ran as far away from the house as I could. I ran all the way to the bus station, that's when I broke down. I dropped onto a bench and everything came rushing out.  
  
-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/  
  
And I say goodbye to you Good bye to everything I thought I knew You were the one I loved The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
  
-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/  
  
I left Mulder a note. I told him I might be back. I told him I just needed a break. I hoped he could understand. But then, I felt a hand on my shoulder. When I looked down I saw a bag sitting next to mine.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"You don't think I miss him too?"  
  
-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/ feh! Corney I know..but if I didn't write it my head would have screamed at me till I did..well you may as well review..PLEASE! 


End file.
